Dark chest of wonders
by Ellys
Summary: Severus erlebt eine kleine Überraschung ..


yay For my lovely lovely allthesame knuddelwuddel

Zögernd betrat Remus das Labor seines sogenannten "selbsternannten Feindes". Severus Snape war unter normalen Umständen schon kein einfacher Mensch, aber im Moment.. Dummerweise hatte er ihn vor einigen Tagen in einer .. recht prekären Situation überrascht. Das würde er jetzt für den Rest seines Lebens bereuen, soviel stand fest. Severus war wie erwartet blendender Laune. Die Miene, die er zur Schau trug hätte die Medusa auf der Stelle tot umfallen lassen können. Und natürlich fing er unverzüglich mit seinem Genörgel an. "Lupin, stehen sie nicht so dumm da hinten rum. Oder sind sie festgewachsen?"„Lupin, wie oft soll ich ihnen das noch erklären bis sie es endlich begreifen?"„Bei Merlin, besteht Gryffindor denn nur aus Schwachköpfen?"„Haben sie ihren Mantel aus der Altkleidersammlung oder was?"„Schlechter Geschmack ist kein Privileg des Alters, sie sahen früher schon so runtergekommen aus"„Sind sie immer noch zu feige allein ihren Mund aufzumachen?"Das reichte. Remus hatte sich die meisten Beschimpfungen stillschweigend angehört und so gut es ging ignoriert, aber das .. er war geladen bis in die Haarspitzen „Fein, fein. Du hattest deinen Spaß, aber langsam reicht es. Was denkst du eigentlich wie du mit mir reden kannst?"Was war bloß los? Er reagierte doch sonst nicht so extrem auf sein Gerede. Remus war völlig ausser sich geraten und mit jedem Wort ein Severus ein Stückchen näher an Severus gerückt. Jetzt stand er gebückt, die Arme auf dem Schreibtisch aufgestützt und sah Severus mitten in die nachtschwarzen , funkelnden Augen die ihn nur aus 7cm Entfernung anstarrten. Severus Stimmt klang etwas heiser „Scher dich zum Teufel Lupin. Und jetzt, RAUS HIER"Remus blickte zur Seite als etwas in seinen Augenwinkeln aufblitzte. Auf einem kleinen Glasfläschen hatte sich ein Sonnenstrahl gebrochen, genau neben einer ihm wohlbekannten größeren Flasche. Und das Etikett ..

Auf Remus Gesicht zeichnete sich ein wissendes Lächeln ab „Weißt du wie sexy du bist, wenn du wütend bist?"Mit diesen Worten drückte er dem völlig überraschten Severus einen Kuss auf dessen warme Lippen. Dessen halbherziger Versuch aus der Situation zu entkommen scheiterte an der Schreibtischkante. Severus war aufgesprungen und war auf dem besten Wege zu flüchten aber Remus Werwolf -Reaktionen waren einfach zu schnell. Ohne dass Severus wusste wie ihm geschah lag er auch schon rücklinks auf seinem Schreibtisch und hatte einen berechnend grinsenden Lupin auf sich. „So, und was macht unser großer Tränkemeister nun?" Kaum hatte er das gesagt lagen seine sinnlichen Lippen auch schon wieder auf Severus´. Ein wohliges Gefühl durchlief seinen ganzen Körper, fuhr prickelnd das Rückrat hinab geradewegs in seine Lenden.. Langsam aber sicher verabschiedete sich der Widerstand und machte einem ungekannten Verlagen Platz. „Lupin" krächzte er zwischen zwei atemberaubenden Küssen „was.. was meinen sie was sie.. d-da .. tun?"Remus hielt einen Moment inne und sah ihn mit sehr ernster Miene an „das, was ich schon seit einer Ewigkeit hätte tun sollen"Damit war die Frage für ihn wohl hinreichend beantwortet, denn er begann seine kraftvollen Hände auf eine Wanderung der ganz besonderen Sorte zu schicken. Severus hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er sich über diese Antwort wundern sollte, aber sein Verstand war schon zu weit in den Nebel abgetaucht der im Moment in seinem Kopf umherwaberte. Darüber konnte er genauso gut ein anderes Mal nachdenken..

Remus hatte inzwischen die lästige Robe von dem Objekt seiner Begierde entfernt und widmete sich ihm mit voller Aufmerksamkeit. Im Stillen fragte er sich warum er den Unterschied im Geschmack nicht gleich erkannt hatte. Immerhin bestand zwischen seinem Banntrank und dem Aphrodisiakum doch ein kleiner Unterschied.

Das leise hingehauchte Stöhnen unter ihm ließ diesen Gedanken jedoch so schnell verfliegen wie er gekommen war. Severus war doch immer für eine Überraschung gut..

Von beiden unbemerkt stand eine grinsende Hermione Granger hinter der Türe, in ihrer Hand die vertauschten Flaschenetiketten..


End file.
